WHR systems of various configurations have been used to convert waste or excess heat generated by an internal combustion engine to useful work. Such systems have undergone an array of improvements and refinements and work well for their intended purpose. While these systems work well, expanding the flexibility of such systems to serve other than their traditional functions may yield unexpected performance improvements for an associated engine.